kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Kosova (historikisht: Dardania, serbisht: Косово, Kosovo), zyrtarisht Republika e Kosovës (srb.: Република Косова, Republika Kosova), është shtet i pavarur në Evropën Juglindore. Shtrihet në qendër të Gadishullin Ballkanik dhe kufizohet në veri me Serbinë, në juglindje me Republikën e Maqedonisë, në jugperëndim me Shqipërinë dhe në perëndim me Malin e Zi. Ka sipërfaqe prej 10.887 km² dhe popullsi prej 2 milion banorësh, prej të cilëve afro 600 mijë banojnë në Prishtinë, kryeqytetin dhe qendrën më të rëndësishme të vendit. Shumica dërmuese e popullsisë (92%), janë shqiptarë, ndërsa komunitetet tjera përfshijnë serbët, turqit, boshnjakët, romët/ashkalinjtë dhe goranët. Me shpalljen e pavarësisë më 17 shkurt 2008, Republika e Kosovës u bë shteti më i ri në botë dhe ka prodhuar stabilitet vendor dhe rajonal, si dhe synon anëtarësim në NATO dhe në Bashkimin Evropian. Kosova është vatër e vazhdimësisë së qytetërimit të lashtë iliro-dardan dhe e zhvillimit të gjuhës shqipe si pasardhëse e vetme e gjuhëve ilire. Në shek. IV p.K. u themelua Mbretëria Dardane, ndërsa më vonë pasuria nëntokësore e Kosovës luajti rol të rëndësishëm në ekonominë e Perandorisë Romake, Perandorisë Osmane dhe ish-Jugosllavisë. Megjithatë, politikat antishqiptare, luftërat, statusi politik dhe keqadministrimi ndërkombëtar e vendor në vitet e fundit kanë bërë që Kosova të radhitet si vendi më i varfër në Evropë dhe ndër më të varfrit në botë.CIA World Factbook, "Country Comparison: GDP - per capita (PPP)." Kosova radhitet e 180-ta në botë nga 230 entitete politike sipas PVB për krye banori me barazim të fuqisë blerëse; vl. 2007. Më 29 qershor u nënshkrua anëtarësimi i Republikës së Kosovës në Fondin Monetar Ndërkombëtar dhe Bankën Botërore.[http://www.rtklive.com/?newsId=37434 S. Gashi, "Kosova nënshkroi anëtarësimin në FMN dhe Bankën Botërore," RTK (29 qershor 2009).] Remitancat nga diaspora dhe ndihma ekonomike e BE-së dhe SHBA-ve janë shtyllë e ekonomisë kosovare, që shënon mbi 40% të papunë.CIA World Factbook "Kosovo: Unemployement rate." Shkalla e papunësisë: 40%, vlerësim 2007. Ish-njësi federale e Republikës Socialiste Federative të Jugosllavisë, Kosova është vendi i fundit mëvetësinë si rrjedhojë e shpërbërjes së përgjakshme të kësaj federate. Më 1990, Kosova u shpall republikë dhe më 1991 shtet i pavarur, mirëpo nuk arriti ta jetësonte shtetësinë e vet në rrethanat e okupimit ushtarak serb që zgjati plot një dekadë (1989-1999). Lufta e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare (1997-1999) dhe ndërhyrje ajrore të NATO-s në pranverë 1999 i dhanë fund gjenocidit të Serbisë mbi popullatën shqiptare të Kosovës. Trupat e NATO-s hynë në Kosovë në qershor 1999, ndërsa po largohej ushtria serbe, dhe Kosova u administrua nga një mision i Kombeve të Bashkuara deri më 2008. Më 17 shkurt 2008, Kosova u shpall shtet i pavarur dhe sorvan dhe deri më tani është njohur nga 61 vende në mbarë botën, por kundërshtohet nga Serbia që pretendon sovranitetin mbi mbarë truallin kosovar. Historia ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Nga Mbretëria Dardane deri në dyndjet e popujve thumb|right|Hyjnesha në Fron, e gjetur në rrethinën e Prishtinës, u punua rreth vitit 4.000 p.K Trualli i banuar sot nga shqiptarët, ku bën pjesë edhe territori i sotëm i Kosovës, filloi të popullohej shumë herët, që në epokën e paleolitit (koha e vjetër e gurit), mbi 100 000 vjet më parë. Janë të njohura një numër i madh vendbanimesh të tilla në territorin e sotëm të Kosovës, siç janë shpellat e Radacit dhe Karamakazit, si dhe shpella të tjera më të vogla. Popullimi i territorit të sotëm të Kosovës u rrit shumë në periudhën neolitike. Njerëzit nisën të braktisin shpellat dhe të përqendroheshin në vende të hapura. Në lashtësi, Kosova filloi të njihej si Dardaní (emërtim që u përdor herë-pas-here deri në shek. XIX,[http://www.albanianhistory.net/texts/AH1883.html Arthur Evans, “Some Observations on the Present State of Dardania,” R. Elsie ed., Albanian History] nga fjala shqipe dardhë për pemën e përhapur në trevat dardane) dhe banohej nga fisi ilir i dardanëve.Noel Malcolm, Kosovo: A Short History (UP: New York, 2003) 31.Aleksandar Stipcevic, Iliri, 30.Mirdita, Studime dardane, 7-46Papazoglu, Central Balkan Tribes, 210-69 & "Dardanska onomastika."Katicic, Ancient Languages, 179-81. Burimet historike përmendin Mbretërinë Dardane që në shek. IV p. K., e cila përfshinte Kosovën dhe hapësirat përreth.Bep Jubani, "Mbretëria Dardane," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 26-29. Mbretërit dardanë, prej të cilëve më të përmendurit qenë Longari, Monuni dhe Batoja, zhvilluan luftëra kundër Maqedonisë së Vjetër dhe korrën fitore të mëdha. Njëherësh, ekzistojnë shënime për luftëra kundër keltëve. Dardania ishte e njohur për burimet e arit, kurse shkrime të lashta i përshkruajnë dardanët si prodhues cilësorë të stolive. Qytetet kryesore përfshinin Damastionin, Nishin, Shkupin, si dhe Ulpianën.[http://www.shqiperia.com/kat/m/shfaqart/aid/71.html Historia e Shqipërisë, “Mbretëria e Dardanisë: Territori dhe popullsia,” Shqiperia.com] Dardania u pushtua nga Roma në fund të shek. I p.K. dhe i dha Perandorisë Romake disa prej perandorëve më të shquar, përfshirë këtu Konstandinin e Madh. Krishterimi u përhap në vend në fazat fillestare, ndërsa individë sikur Niketë Dardani shkruan himnet e para kishtare. Më pas, gjatë dyndjeve barbare mes shek. V dhe VIII, Dardania u kthye në vatër të sigurt për ruajtjen e kulturën dhe gjuhës ilire si dhe trashëgimisë së popullsisë së romanizuar, duke mbetur pjesë e Perandorisë Romake të Lindjes apo asaj bizantine.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0tGOdHl7_0 WatchMojo, "The Illyrian Empire," Youtube] Në shek. IX, Dardania u pushtua nga perandoria bullgare. Më vonë, iu kthye shkurtimisht bizantinëve, para invadimit serb në fundshekullin XII. Në 100 vjetët vijuese, serbët vendosën sundimin e tyre në Kosovë. Gjatë kësaj kohe, selia e Kishës Ortodokse Serbe u zhvendos në Pejë,Noel Malcolm, Kosovo: A Short History (UP: New York, 2003) 50. ndërsa burimet natyrore mundësuan zgjerimin e mëtutjeshëm të shtetit serb. Me formimin e Perandorisë Serbe më 1346, Dardania u kthye në njësi qendrore gjeografike të shtetit serb. Ky fakt si dhe prania e ortodoksisë serbe në rajon janë përdorur si bazë për bindjen kulturore serbe se Kosova është "djep i qytetërimit serb." Beteja e Kosovës dhe sundimi osman Më 1389, në Betejën e famshme të Kosovës, koalicioni ushtarak i krishterë, i përbërë nga serbë, shqiptarë, boshnjakë e hungarezë me në krye princin serb Lazar Hreblanoviq, u mposht nga turqit osmanë, të cilët morën kontroll të plotë mbi territorin kosovar më 1455. Midis dy datave të cekura, disa prijësve serbë iu dha e drejta e sundimit si vasalë të sulltanit osman, i cili i përdori si vegla për shtypjen e lëvizjeve çlirimtare të akëcilit komb ballkanik. Në Betejën e Dytë të Kosovës, vasali turk Gjuragj Brankoviqi e pengoi prijësin shqiptar Gjergj Kastrioti të bashkohej me ushtrinë hungareze të Janosh Huniadit, i cili pësoi disfatë të rëndë.[http://www.albaniainbrief.com/Famous%20Albanians/Skenderbeu.htm "George Kastrioti Skenderbeu--the national hero of Albanians," Famous Albanians] Pushtimi i Kosovës ishte arritje e madhe për turqit, të cilët përfituan nga xehet kosovare një burim të sigurt financiar. Ngritja e institucioneve osmane në Kosovë solli një epokë të re, gjatë së cilës tatimi i rëndë në baza fetare dhe arsimimi i aristokracisë kosovare në shkollat osmane çoi në konvertimin masiv të popullatës së krishterë në islam. Feja e re e përqafuar nga afro dy të tretat e shqiptarëve dhe një pjesë e sllavëve, ndonëse solli përparime në status dhe mënjanoi rrezikun e asgjësimit, nuk e pengoi luftën kundër regjimit osman.Ferid Duka, "Ndryshime në strukturën fetare të popullit shqiptar," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 117-118. Në sajë të sfidave të shumta që i sollën perandorisë, krahina të shumta malore ruajtën një lloj të drejte për vetëqeverisje dhe iu lejua të zbatonin ligjin dokesor (kryesisht Kanunin e Lekë Dukagjinit). Megjithatë, shembuj të përpjekjeve osmane për ta ndërprerë këtë praktikë ishin të shumta; trimëresha Nora e Kelmendit dallohet në historinë e Kosovën për vrasjen e udhëheqësit osman në Kosovë.Ferid Duka, "Lufta çlirimtare kundër sundimit osman (shek. XVI-XVII)," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 111. Gjatë periudhës osmane, pati një sërë përpjekjesh për promovimin e gjuhës dhe kulturës shqipe. Kleriku katolik që shkoi librin më të vjetër të njohur në gjuhën shqipe, Gjon Buzuku, besohet të ketë qenë me prejardhje kosovare. Po ashtu, peshkopi katolik Pjetër Bogdani, i lindur në Kosovë, botoi kryeveprën e tij Çeta e Profetëve më 1686 dhe më vonë i priu lëvizjes antiosmane. Angazhimi i tij në çështjen kombëtare kulmoi më 1689, kur krijoi ushtri prej 20 mijë luftëtarësh shqiptarë, të krishterë dhe myslimanë, të cilët iu bashkëngjitën austriakëve në luftë kundër Turqisë. Fushata përfundoi me çlirimin e përkohshëm të Kosovës, por pas murtajës së përhapur mes austriakësh e kosovarësh, turqit i rikthyen trojet e humbura. Vetë Bogdani vdiq nga murtaja në dhjetor 1689, ndërsa eshtrat e tij u nxorën me egërsi nga varri prej turqve dhe tatarëve dhe u përdorën si ushqim qensh. [http://www.albanianliterature.net/authors1/AA1-01.html Pjetër Bogdani, biography by R. Elsie, Albanian Literature] Disfata pati pasoja negative në mirëqenien e të gjithë banorëve të Kosovës, çlirimi i të cilëve nuk u arrit as në mësymjen austriake të shek. XVIII. Lëvizja kombëtare shqiptare thumb|left|Kufijtë sipas Traktatit të Shën Stefanit Në vitet 1870, Perandoria Osmane kishte pësuar ngushtim të territorit dhe po shënonte humbje në luftëra kundër monarkive sllave të Evropës. Gjatë Luftës Ruso-Turke 1877-1878, trupat serbe invaduan pjesën verilindore të vilajetit të Kosovës duke dëbuar 160 mijë shqiptarë nga 640 vendbanime. Veç kësaj, nënshkrimi i Traktatit të Shën Stefanit paralajmëroi fillimit e rrethanave të vështira për leninë shqiptare, trojet e së cilës do të shqiteshin nga Turqia Serbisë, Malit të Zi dhe Bullgarisë.Hysni Myzyri, "Kriza lindore e viteve 70 dhe rreziku i copëtimit të tokave shqiptare," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 151. [http://historia.shqiperia.com/rilindja/kreu_5.php Historia e Shqipërisë, “Kreu V: Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit,” Shqiperia.com][http://www.hrw.org/reports/2001/kosovo/undword-11A.html HRW, " Prizren Municipality," UNDER ORDERS: War Crimes in Kosovo] thumb|[[Mic Sokoli pret gjylen e topit me gjoks në përleshje me trupat osmane]] Nga frika e copëtimit të viseve të banuara me shqiptarë në mes të mbretërive të sapoformuara ballkanike, shqiptarët themeluan Lidhjen e Prizrenit më 10 qershor 1878, tri ditë para hapjes së Kongresit të Berlinit, ku fuqitë e mëdha do të rishikonin vendimit e Shën Stefanit.Г. Л. Арш, И. Г. Сенкевич, Н. Д. Смирнова «Кратая история Албании» (Приштина: Рилиндя, 1967) 104-116. Ndonëse Lidhja fillimisht u formua me mbështetjen e sulltanit, i cili shpresonte të shpëtonte territoret osmane, udhëheqësit shqiptarë vepruan shpejt dhe me sukses e kthyen lidhjen në një organizatë dhe eventualisht qeveri kombëtare. Lidhja pati mbështetjen e Arbëreshëve të Italisë dhe luajti rolin e faktorit bashkues në mes të shqiptarëve të ndarë në tri fe. Gjatë tri vjetëve të ekzistimit, Lidhja u angazhua për krijimit e një shteti autonom shqiptar brenda Perandorisë Osmane, ngriti ushtri dhe zhvilloi luftë mbrojtëse. Më 1881, një qeveri e përkohshme u formua për të qeverisur Shqipërinë nën kryesinë e Ymer Prizrenit, të ndihmuar nga ministra të shquar si Abdyl Frashëri dhe Sulejman Vokshi. Megjithatë, ndërhyrja ushtarake e shteteve ballkanike, Fuqitë e Mëdha, si dhe Turqia i ndanë forcat shqiptare në tri fronte duke sjellë fundin e Lidhjes.Hysni Myzyri, "Kreu VIII: Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit (1878-1881)," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 149-172. Historia e Shqipërisë, “Kreu V: Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit” Shqiperia.com Në Kosovë u themeluan dhe funksionuan edhe organizata tjera të lëvizjes kombëtare, më e rëndësishmja prej të cilave ishte Lidhja e Pejës, e themeluar po aty më 1899 dhe e udhëhequr nga Haxhi Zeka, veteran i Lidhjes së Prizrenit. Me platformë të ngjashme me paraardhësen e saj dhe me kërkesë për Shqipëri autonome, Lidhja e Pejës u shtyp më 1900 pas një konflikti të armatosur me forcat osmane. Më 1902, Haxhi Zeka u vra nga një agjent serb i mbështetur nga autoritetet osmane.Hysni Myzyri, "Kreu VIII: Lidhja Shqiptare e Prizrenit (1878-1881)," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 182-185. Pavarësia e Shqipërisë dhe kolonizimi jugosllav Lëvizja e xhonturqve në fillimshekullin XX fitoi përkrahjen e shqiptarëve, të cilët po shpresonin për përmirësimin e statusit të tyre kombëtar dhe njohjen e përdorimit të gjuhës së tyre në administratë dhe arsim.Hysni Myzyri, "Lëvizja kombëtare shqiptare dhe turqit e rinj," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 191.Г. Л. Арш, И. Г. Сенкевич, Н. Д. Смирнова «Кратая история Албании» (Приштина: Рилиндя, 1967) 140-160. Më 1908, 20 mijë fshatarë të armatosur u mblodhën në Ferizaj për të prerë çdo invadim të huaj, ndërsa krerët e tyre, Bajram Curri dhe Isa Boletini, i dërguan telegram sulltanit për të kërkuar promulgimin e një kushtetute dhe hapjen e parlamentit. Mirëpo, mosnjohja e të drejtave të premtuara nga turqit e rinj provokoi kryengritje tjetër nga malësorët shqiptarë në Kosovë në shkurt 1909. Hasmëria shkalloi pas uzurpimit të qeverisë turke nga një grup oligarkësh vitin tjetër; në prill 1910, ushtritë e udhëhequra nga Idriz Seferi dhe Isa Boletini ngritën krye kundër hordhive turke, por përfundimisht u detyruan të tërhiqeshin pas i shkaktuan dëme të mëdha armikut.Hysni Myzyri, "Kryengritjet shqiptare të viteve 1909-1911," Historia e popullit shqiptar: për shkollat e mesme (Libri Shkollor: Prishtinë, 2002) 195-198. Kosova vijoi të luajë rol të rëndësishëm në lëvizjen kombëtare shqiptare, sidomos gjatë Kryengritjes së Përgjithshme të vitit 1912, kur luftëtarët shqiptarë çliruan pothuajse tërë vilajetin e Kosovës dhe marshuan si ngadhënjimtarë në kryeqytetin e atëhershëm, Shkupin. Në këto kushte, Porta e Lartë osmane u akordua të njihte autonominë e shqiptarëve, mirëpo nuk njohu Shqipërinë si entitet politik. Plasja e luftës ballkanike dhe lojërat politike ua mohuan shqiptarëve përparësitë që u pritën nga fitorja e tyre ushtarake. Shtetet ballkanike, Serbia dhe Mali i Zi, pushtuan me ushtritë e tyre territorin e Kosovës, përkundër kundërshtimin të udhëheqësve shqiptarë dhe protestat dërguar Fuqive të Mëdha. Më 28 nëntor 1912, në Kuvendin Kombëtar të Vlorës që shpalli pavarësinë e Shqipërisë, delegatët e Kosovës votuan pro-pavarësisë duke e njohur Kosovën si pjesë së tërësisë tokësore shqiptare. Isa Boletini ishte pjesëtar i delegacionit shqiptar në Konferencën e Londrës, e cila nën presionin e madh të fuqive imperialiste—Rusisë dhe Francës—vendosi ta njohë pavarësinë e Shqipërisë me një territor vetëm sa një e treta e trojeve të banuara me shqiptarë. Territori i sotëm i Kosovës, i pushtuar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi, iu aneksua këtyre dy vendeve, të cilat ndoqën fushatë për shfarosjen e popullsisë shqiptare dhe kolonizimit e tokave të tyre. Ndonëse shqiptarët luftuan përkrah forcave Aleate gjatë Luftës së Parë Botërore dhe fituan përkrahjen e presidentit paqedashës të SHBA-ve Woodrow Wilson, vendimet e Paqes së Versajës mundësuan ripushtimin e Kosovës nga Mbretëria Serbo-Kroate-Sllovene, e quajtur më vonë Jugosllavi. Lëvizje ushtarake dhe politike u organizuan dhe shënuan suksese sporadike, pa arritur në çlironin trevat shqiptare në Jugosllavi. Prapëseprapë, kryengritja e Azem Bejtës dhe Shotë Galicës, si dhe veprimtaria politike e Hasan Prishtinës dhe Hoxhë Kadri Prishtinës, i dhanë shtysë përpjekjeve të mëvonshme kundër zgjedhës së huaj. Regjimi monarkik jugosllav zhvillonte kundrejt shqiptarëve politikën e kolonizimit, të vijëzuar në dokumentet famëkeqe si Naçertanija (1844) dhe Shpërngulja e shqiptarëve (1938). Diplomati shqiptar Fan Noli e quajti politikën jugosllave ndaj shqiptarëve “Çpronësim, çpërngulje, çfarosje” në një artikull të tij botuar frëngjisht dhe shqip për opinion ndërkombëtar, i cili në këtë periudhë u tregua i paaftë të ndalonte ngritjen e regjime fashiste në Evropë.Avni Spahiu, Fan Noli’s American Years: Notes on a Great Albanian American (Houston: Jalifat, 2009), tr. Getoar Mjeku. Me qindra mija shqiptarë mbetën të patokë dhe u detyruan që të deklarohen me etni turke, në mënyrë që të dërgoheshin në Turqi në bazë të marrëveshjeve për këmbim të popullsisë që ky vend kishte me shtetet ballkanike. Me pushtimin e Mbretërisë së Jugosllavisë nga forcat e boshtit më 1941, Kosova mbeti e ndarë mes zonën gjermane, italiane dhe asaj bullgare. Megjithatë, pjesa më e madhe ra nën sundimin fashist italian, i cili, për të legjitimuar pushtimin ushtarak të Shqipërisë dhe uzurpimin e fronit shqiptar nga Viktor Emanueli III, ia aneksoi formalisht këto treva Mbretërisë së Shqipërisë. Ky aneksim u përdor si argument kundër përpjekjes kombëtare shqiptare në vitet në vijim, mirëpo në krahasim me regjimin fashist serb, fashizmi italian lejoi shkollimin në gjuhën shqipe dhe në masë të caktuar kultivimin e identitetit kombëtar shqiptar. Regjimi komunist dhe pushtimi serb Përpjekjet kosovare për vetëvendosje në Konferencën e Bujanit nuk u morën parasysh nga lojërat politike të komunistëve jugosllavë. Më 1945, forcat komuniste shqiptare hynë në Kosovë duke ndjekur trupat gjermane në tërheqje, por nuk i kushtuan vëmendje çështjes shqiptare në Kosovë dhe lejuan rianeksimin e saj nga Serbia, tani e shpallur republikë anëtare e federatës jugosllave. Qëndresa e armatosur shqiptare, e tradhtuar në të dy anët, nuk arriti t’i bëj ballë forcave pushtuese serbe. Ndërkaq, prija e re komuniste e Jugosllavisë, ndonëse në retorikë dhe në propagandë u tregua e butë ndaj popullsisë shqiptare, në praktikë lejoi vazhdimin e po të njëjtës politikë fashiste që zbatohej para luftës. Përkundër kufizimeve politike dhe përndjekjes nga nacionalistë serbë, lëvizjet studentore dhe udhëheqës politikë të Kosovës bënë trysni të vazhdueshme në autoritet jugosllave për përmirësimin e pozitës së kombësisë shqiptare. Më 1968, shpërthyen demonstratat e studentëve shqiptarë, të cilët kërkuan të drejtat e tyre kombëtare, përdorimin e gjuhës shqipe dhe të flamurit kombëtar. Një vit më pas u nxor Ligja Kushtetuese e Krahinës Socialiste Autonome të Kosovës, ndërsa më 1974 u nxor Kushtetuta e KSA të Kosovës. Kjo e fundit së bashku me Kushtetutën e re të RSFJ-së, ndonëse e lanë Kosovën pjesë përbërëse të Serbisë, e ngritën në nivel të njësisë federale me të drejtë vetoje në organet federative. Në vitet 1970, u themeluan Universiteti i Prishtinës, Akademia e Arteve dhe Shkencave, si dhe radiotelevizioni, ngrehime këto që i çelën rrugë ngritjes intelektuale e kulturore dhe zhvillim të gjithëmbarshëm të popullsisë shqiptare. Megjithaq, Kosova mbeti treva më e pazhvilluar në mbarë Jugosllavinë, ndërsa kombi shqiptar nuk u njoh me të drejta të barabarta me kombet tjera të federatës dhe mbeti i ndarë në katër njësi federale. Vdekja më 1980 e Josip Broz Titos, kryetarit të përjetshëm të Jugosllavisë, ngjalli drojë ekzistenciale për federatën dhe politikën “vëllazërim-bashkim” në mes kombeve dhe kombësive. Orvatjet e vazhdueshme të Serbisë për ta zhbërë edhe këtë mbërritje të shqiptarëve provokuan demonstratat e vitit 1981, kur për herë të parë u kërkua shpallja e Kosovës republikë të federatës. Demonstrata vazhduan përgjatë mbarë viteve të ’80-ta dhe shumë veprimtarët shqiptarë u burgosën dhe të tjerë u detyruan ta lënë vendin. Më 1982, ndërkaq, u vranë në Gjermani tre udhëheqësit e Lëvizjes Popullore, vëllezërit Jusuf e Bardhosh Gërvalla dhe Kadri Zeka. Më 1987, nacionalistët serbë me udhëheqësin e ri Sllobodan Millosheviq organizuan në Fushë Kosovë një komplot kundër autonomisë së Kosovës dhe popullsisë shqiptare. Agjentë serbë fajësuan shqiptarët për gjoja jetën e vështirë të serbëve në Kosovë dhe sulme të vazhdueshme ndaj pranisë së tyre në këtë trevë. Duke akuzuar shqiptarët se po tentonin të kryenin spastrim etnik, klika millosheviqiane burgosi udhëheqësit shqiptarë dhe skicoi në mënyrë jodemokratike suprimimin e autonomisë më 1989. Forca të armatosura serbe hynë në Kosovë duke e mbajtur atë të pushtuar për dhjetë vjet me radhë. Shpallja e republikës dhe qëndresa paqësore Në kushtet e okupimit serb, më 2 korrik 1990, deputetët e Kuvendit të KSA të Kosovës, të ndaluar të hyjnë në godinën zyrtare, nxorën para dyerve të saj Deklaratën e Pavarësisë, duke e shpallur Kosovën republikë anëtare të federatës jugosllave. Më 7 shtator të po këtij viti, u miratua në Kaçanik Kushtetuta e Republikës, e para kushtetutë demokratike e shtetit kosovar. Në pamundësi për të ushtruar pushtet efektiv dhe e përndjekur nga forcat okupatore serbe, qeveria e Kosovës u tërhoq në ekzil në Gjermani. Rol kyç në ngjarjet vijuese luajti Lidhja Demokratike e Kosovës, e themeluar më 1987 nën udhëheqjen e Jusuf Buxhovit dhe e kryesuar më pas nga Dr. Ibrahim Rugova. Më tetor 1991, u zhvillua referendumi mbarëpopullor që zyrtarisht e shpalli Kosovën të pavarur e sovrane, ndërsa Ibrahim Rugova u zgjodh njëzëri Kryetar i Republikës në zgjedhjet e vitit pasues dhe organizoi rezistencën paqësore kundër pushtimi serb. Gjendja e popullsisë shqiptare në Kosovë gjatë viteve ’90-të mbeti jashtëzakonisht e vështirë. Gati të gjithë të punësuarit në sektorin publik u dëbuan, u mbyll universiteti dhe shkollat e mesme në gjuhën shqipe, shtypi dhe radiotelevizioni. Për t’u përballur me këtë sfidë, shqiptarët lëshuan shtëpitë e tyre për të zhvilluar arsimin dhe ndihmuan në hapjen e klinikave mjekësore. Ndërkohë, regjimi serb nisi edhe praktika tjera joformale për poshtërimin e shqiptarëve dhe popullsive joserbe. U burgosën, u keqtrajtuan e u vranë me mijëra shqiptarë, ndërsa me qindra e mijëra u detyruan ta lëshojnë vendin dhe të kërkojnë azil në Evropën Perëndimore. Përdorimi i dhunës kundër demonstruesve shqiptarë në fillimvitet ’90 kishte ndërprerë përkohësisht protestat masive nëpër rrugët e qyteteve. Megjithatë, shtypja e vazhdueshme e popullsisë dhe gjendja e studentëve shqiptarë nxiti më 1 tetor 1997 protestën studentore të organizuar nga Albin Kurti e Bujar Dugolli. Protestat vazhduan edhe gjatë vitit 1998, ndërsa policia serbe brutalisht iu kundërpërgjigj kërkesave të shqiptarëve për liri. Lufta Çlirimtare dhe ndërhyrja veriatlantike Gjatë viteve ‘90, shoqëritë shqiptare në mërgim u angazhuan për ngritjen e Ushtrisë Çlirimtare të Kosovës, pjesëtarët e së cilës u trajnuan në Shqipëri dhe u deplikuan më pas në territorin kosovar. Dëshmorët e parë të Luftës Çlirimtare, Zahir Pajaziti, Hakif Zejnullahu dhe Edmond Hoxha, ishin ndër drejtuesit e sulmeve të para guerile, pas së cilave UÇK-ja u shfaq botërisht më 28 nëntor 1997.[ http://www.kryeministri-ks.net/?page=2,104,32 Zyra e Kryeministrit, “Prime Minister Thaçi: Wherever trodden dignity and trust were to be restored and wherever fear was to be fought, there you had the first martyrs of the KLA,” 30 janar 2009] Duke cilësuar UÇK-në si terroriste, Serbia intensifikoi terrorin e vet mbi popullsinë shqiptare dhe kreu një numër masakrash mbi civilë në Drenicë më 28 shkurt 1998. Pas dy dështimeve të mëparshme, në mars 1998, forcat serbe rrethuan rezidencën në Prezak të kryekomandantit shqiptar, Adem Jashari, i cili u flijua me armë në dorë bashkë me vëllanë Hamzën dhe mbi 50 anëtarë të familjes. Luftimet u ashpërsuan gjatë pranverës 1998 me mësymjen e Dukagjinit dhe gjatë verës me ofensivën serbe dhe masakrat që kryen në Rahovec. Në janar 1999, Masakra e Reçakut, e dëshmuar nga misioni vëzhgues i OSBE-së nën udhëheqjen e ambasadorit William Walker, fitoi simpatinë ndërkombëtare për popullin e Kosovës. Në shkurt 1999 në Rambouillet të Francës, u organizuan bisedime shqiptaro-serbe për t’i dhënë fund luftës. Pala shqiptare nënshkroi marrëveshjen e propozuar nga ndërmjetësuesit ndërkombëtare, kurse serbët refuzuan të nënshkruanin. Në vështrim afatshkurtër, serbët fituan mundësi të shkallonin gjenocidin mbi shqiptarët dhe të zbatonin planet e tyre për spastrim etnik. Shqiptarët, ndërkaq, mbetën të ndarë në dy qeveri dhe dy krahë politikë—atë të luftës dhe UÇK-së dhe atë të rezistencës paqësore të Dr. Rugovës. Zhvendosja e popullsisë e shkaktuar nga luftimet shënoi kulmin gjatë muajit mars, kur forcat serbe filluan dëbimit me dhunë të shqiptarëve. Gati 1 milion apo gjysma e popullsisë së Kosovës u çatdhesua; 650,000 gjetën strehë në Shqipëri, me qindra mijëra u hodhën në vagonë mallrash ose u ndrydhën në automjete private gjatë udhëtimit njëjavor në drejtim të Maqedonisë. Me përjashtim të disa viseve urbane, popullsia e mbetur brenda truallit të Kosovës ishte në zhvendosje konstante dhe nën kërcënim të vazhdueshëm për shfarosje. Përfundimi i luftës numëroi gati 15.000 të rënë, 5.000 të zhdukur, 20.000 vajza e gra të dhunuara dhe dëme të rënda materiale. Të përballur me dështimin e negociatave për paqe dhe bllokimin e veprimeve multilaterale përmes Këshillit të Sigurimit të OKB-së, Shtetet e Bashkuara ndërmorën fushatën për bombardimin e Jugosllavisë në bashkëpunim me Aleancën Veriatlantike, NATO-n. Të shtyrë nga qëllime humanitare, aleatët e NATO-s filluan më 24 mars 1999 sulmet ajrore ndaj caqeve ushtarake jugosllave për 73 ditë me radhë. Gjatë kësaj kohe, UÇK-ja vazhdoi konfrontimet ushtarake kundër trupave serbe, theu kufirit Shqipëri-Kosovë dhe mori nën kontroll pika strategjike. Çlirimi, administrimi ndërkombëtar dhe pavarësimi Më 10 qershor të të njëjtit vit u arrit Marrëveshja e Kumanovës për tërheqjen e forcave serbe dhe hyrjen e forcave të NATO-s në Kosovë. Po ashtu, u kalua në Këshill të Sigurimit të OKB-së Rezoluta 1244, që formalisht e mbajti Kosovën nën sovranitetin e Jugosllavisë, por nën administrim ndërkombëtar të Kombeve të Bashkuara. Të njëjtën ditë, forca ruse hynë në trevën e Kosovës për të shpëtuar makinerinë serbe të ndodhur në Aeroportin e Prishtinës. Një ditë më pas, Ushtria Çlirimtare hyri në kryeqytet, ndërsa trupat serbe u tërhoqën duke i lëshuar vendin forcave aleate. U organizua forca paqeruajtëse e KFOR-it, ku për një kohë bënë pjesët edhe trupat ruse. Rindërtimi i pjesshëm i Kosovës u ndihmua nga një mori organizatash ndërkombëtare, të cilat njëherësh ofruan edhe mundësi për punësim për shqiptarët dhe një burim mjetesh financiare. Misioni i Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) filloi punën për vendosjen e sundimit të ligjit dhe për themelimin e institucioneve vetëqeverisëse. Më 2001, UNMIK-u Kornizën Kushtetuese dhe organizoi zgjedhjet e para të lira në historinë e Kosovës. Më 2002, Ibrahim Rugova u zgjodh Kryetar i Kosovës, ndërsa Bajram Rexhepi kryeministër i parë i pasluftës. Megjithatë, kompetencat kryesore mbetën në duart të UNMIK-ut, i cili i përbërë nga një personel i paaftë, i nënkualifikuar dhe i korruptuar mbajti peng zhvillimin e Kosovës për vite me radhë. Njëherësh, korrupsioni dhe mungesa e efikasitetit ishte e pranishme edhe në institucionet vendore. Qeveria e parë e një koalicioni të gjerë, drejtuar nga Rexhepi, nuk gëzoi kompetenca të gjera. Qeverisja e Haradinajt u ndërpre për shkak të procesit gjyqësor ndaj tij, ndërsa pasardhësit e tij Bajram Kosumi dhe Agim Çeku qeverisën shkurt dhe nën presione politike. Për gati dhjetë vjet pas përfundimit të luftës, Kosova shënoi përparim shumë të ulët ekonomik. Problemet me furnizim me rrymë elektrike dhe ujë—që mbeten edhe sot—ishin posaçërisht të rënda gjatë viteve të menjëhershme të pasluftës; orari i reduktimeve të rrymës ishte zakonisht 8 me 2. Papunësia po ashtu kapte shifra rekorde, ndërsa situata edhe pse e qetë mbetej e brishtë. Formimi i enklavave serbe në mes të Kosovës dhe përqendrimi serb në veri vazhdonte të pengonte kthimin e të zhvendosurve, shqiptarë dhe serbë. Çështja e qytetit të ndarë të Mitrovicës dhe provokimet e qarqeve ekstremiste serbe sollën protesta të dhunshme në vitet 1999 dhe 2000 dhe shkaktuan trazirat e marsit 2004, të cilat dëmtuan imazhin ndërkombëtar të Kosovës. Përkrahja popullore për UNMIK-un vazhdoi të bie në vitet vijuese, ndërsa Lëvizja VETËVENDOSJE!, e drejtuar nga Albin Kurti, mori hov me kërkesat e saj për sovranitet popullor. Më 10 shkurt 2007, policia rumune e UNMIK-ut vrau dy protestues të kësaj lëvizjeje. Bisedimet për statusin final të Kosovës ndërmjet Prishtinës dhe Beogradit rezultuan pa marrëveshje. Kompromisi i ofruar nga pala kosovare parashihte Kosovën si shtet të pavarur shumetnik, si pikë në mes të bashkimit me Shqipërinë ose mbetjen nën Serbi, kurse pala serbe propozoi disa versione të ndryshme për autonomi. Kombet e Bashkuara, në ndërkohë, dërguan përfaqësues të tyre ish-kryetarin finlandez Martti Ahtisaari, i cili nxori më 2007 Planin Gjithëpërfshirës, ku parashihej pavarësi e mbikëqyrur me të drejta të zgjeruara për pakicat, sidomos serbët. Në bazë të këtij plani dhe duke u thirrur në Rezolutën 1244, Kuvendi i Kosovës shpalli pavarësinë më 17 shkurt 2008. Kostarika dhe Afganistani ishin vendet e para që e njohën pavarësinë e Kosovës, të përcjella nga Shqipëria, SHBA-të, Britania, Gjermania dhe Franca. Kushtetuta e Republikës u miratua më 9 prill 2008 dhe hyri në fuqi më 15 qershor 2008, kur edhe u bë transferimi i plotë i kompetencave prej UNMIK-ut në institucionet vendore. Gjithashtu u nënshkrua më 9 shkurt 2008 marrëveshja me Bashkimin Evropian për deplikimit e misionit për sundimit e ligjit, EULEX, si dhe u parapa me kushtetutë themelimi i Zyrës Civile Ndërkombëtare. Politika Sipas Kushtetutës së Republikës, Kosova është shtet unitar me rregullin shtetëror të republikës parlamentare, por që në praktikë ka ngjyrime të një sistemi gjysmë-presidencial. Qeverisja bazohet në ndarjen e pushteteve ligjvënës, ekzekutiv dhe gjyqësor, funksionimin e organeve të pavarura vendore e ndërkombëtare, si dhe garantimin e të drejtave të veçanta komunitetit serb dhe Kishës Ortodokse Serbe. Organi ligjvënës është Kuvendi i Republikës, i përbërë nga 120 anëtarë, prej të cilëve 100 zgjidhen çdo katër vjet drejtpërsëdrejti në një zonë zgjedhore mbarështetërore, ndërsa 20 janë të rezervuara për pakicat kombëtare (10 për serbët, 10 për joserbët) pa marrë parasysh rezultatin e zgjedhjeve. Zgjedhjet e fundit u mbajtën më 17 nëntor 2007, ndërsa Partia Demokratike e Kosovës (PDK) fitoi 37 ulëse, Lidhja Demokratike e Kosovës (LDK) 25, AKR 13, LDD-PSHDK 11 dhe AAK 10 ulëse. Kreu i shtetit është Presidenti i Republikës, i cili përfaqëson unitetin kombëtar, drejtimin e politikës së jashtme dhe atë të kryekomandantit të Forcave të Sigurisë; President i Republikës është Fatmir Sejdiu, fillimisht i zgjedhur në këtë post pas vdekjes në Ibrahim Rugovës më 10 shkurt 2006 dhe i rizgjedhur për pesë vjet më 9 janar 2008. Ndërkaq, pushteti ekzekutiv i mëveshët Qeverisë, së përbërë nga Kryeministri dhe Ministrat. Kryeministri ngarkohet me detyrën e formimit të Qeverisë nga Presidenti i Republikës dhe së bashku me Ministrat miratohet nga Kuvendi; pjesëtarët e Qeverisë nuk mund të shërbejnë si deputetë, me përjashtim të qeverisë së tashme. Më 9 janar 2008, detyra e kryeministrit iu besua Hashim Thaçit, njëherësh kryetar i PDK-së, pas marrëveshjes për qeverisje në koalicion me LDK-në e Presidentit Sejdiu. Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pavarësia e Kosovës u shpall në bazë të planit gjithëpërfshirës të të dërguarit të OKB-së Martti Ahtisaari, i cili parasheh misionin mbikëqyrës ndërkombëtar dhe të drejta e përparësi të zgjeruara për pakicat kombëtare. Që më 8 korrik 2009, Kosova është njohur si shtet nga 61 vende anëtare të Kombeve të Bashkuara, prej të cilave 7 nga 8 pjesëtare së G8-shes. Shqipëria, Shtetet e Bashkuara, Britania e Madhe, Franca, Gjermania dhe Turqia kanë qenë mbështetësit më të mëdhenj të çështjes së Kosovës dhe vazhdojnë të ndihmojnë në lobim ndërkombëtar. Ndërkaq, Serbia pretendon sovranitet mbi truallin kosovar dhe kundërshton pavarësinë së bashku me Rusinë, Republikën Popullore të Kinës dhe vende të tjera, kryesisht autoritariane dhe me probleme të brendshme. Po ashtu, zhgënjyes mbetet fakti se vende kyçe të botës arabe dhe islame e kundërshtojnë pavarësinë e Kosovës.Getoar Mjeku, “Fermani nga Damasku” ‘’Telegrafi’’ N. 09.07.2009 Asambleja e Përgjithshme e Kombeve të Bashkuara, në bazë të kërkesës së Serbisë, e ka kaluar çështjen për rishikim nga Gjykata Ndërkombëtare e Drejtësisë, vendimi i së cilës nuk i është i detyrueshëm. Ndërkohë, përkundër përpjekjeve të qeverisë dhe shoqërisë civile kosovare, integrimi i komunitetit serb po ecën ngadalë për shkak të pengesave të grupeve ekstremiste të sponsorizuara nga qeveria e Serbisë dhe qarqe ultranacionaliste serbe. Republika e Kosovës ka hapur 10 ambasada në kryeqytetet e shteteve që e kanë njohur pavarësinë e saj, si dhe ka shpallur synimin për integrim në Bashkimin Evropian dhe aleancën veriatlantike, NATO. Ministria e Punëve të Jashtme, e themeluar pas pavarësisë nën kryesimin e Skënder Hysenit, është ngarkuar me detyrën e sigurimit të njohjeve të shtetit kosovar. Deri më tani, është arritur anëtarësimi i Kosovës në Bankën Botërore dhe Fondin Monetar Ndërkombëtar, ndërsa mundësia e anëtarësimit në OKB nuk pritet të ndodhë në të ardhmen e afërt. Emri kushtetues: Republika e Kosovës. Kosova është një republikë parlamentare, unike dhe e pandashme. Ka 30 komuna, numri i të cilave brenda dy viteve do të shtohet, në bazë të planeve për decentralizim. Sistemi shtetëror i Republikes se Kosovës definohet nga Kushtetuta e Kosovës, e cila hyri në fuqi me 15 qershor 2008. *Shefi i Shtetit: Kryetari i Republikës Fatmir Sejdiu LDK që nga 10 shkurti 2006. Kryetari zgjidhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 5 vjeçar. *Shefi i Qeverisë: Kryeministri Hashim Thaçi PDK që nga 9 janari 2008. Kryeministri zgjidhet nga Kuvendi i Kosovës, në mandat 4 vjeçar. *Kabineti: përbëhet nga ministrat e propozuar nga Kryeministri dhe të votuar nga Kuvendi i Kosovës. *Legjislativi: Kuvendi njëdhomësh i përbërë nga 120 deputetë. 100 zgjidhen nga populli me sistem proporcional me lista të hapura, 10 vende janë të rezervuara për minoritetin serb e 10 vende të tjera janë të rezervuara për minoritetet e tjera joserbe. Zgjedhjet e fundit janë mbajtur me 17 nëntor 2007. Kuvendi ka mandat 4 vjeçar. *Rezultatet e zgjedhjeve parlamentare: PDK 34.3% (37 vende në Kuvend dhe 17 kryetar komunash), LDK 22.6% (25 vende në Kuvend dhe 6 kryetar komunash), AKR 12.3% (13 vende në Kuvend), LDD-PSHDK 10% (11 vende në Kuvend) dhe AAK 9.6% (10 vende në Kuvend dhe 3 kryetar komunash) Marrëdhëniet e jashtme Pas shpalljes se pavarësisë, marrëdhëniet e jashtme gjenden në një proces ndryshimi në funksion të kohës. Disa shtete kanë hapur ambasadat e tyre, disa janë në procesin e zhvillimit të njohjes së Republikës së Kosovës, e disa e kanë kundërshtuar njohjen e saj. Kosova ka themeluar Ministrinë e Punëve të Jashtme, në krye me Skender Hysenin dhe ka hapur 10 ambasada ku janë emëruar të ngarkuarit me punë. Ndërkohë një konkurs është hapur, në fund të së cilit, do të emërohen ambasadorët e parë të Republikës së Kosovës, si dhe shtimi i numrit të ambasadave. Ndarja administrative e Republikes se Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative *Regjioni i Gjakovës me komunat: Gjakovë, Deçan, Rahovec. *Regjioni i Gjilanit me komunat: Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Regjioni i Mitrovicës me komunat: Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Regjioni i Pejës me komunat: Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Regjoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Regjioni i Prishtinës me komunat: Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Regjioni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *Regjion i administruar nga Serbia **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesor : Gjeografia e Kosovës Kosova gjendet në qendër të pjesës perëndimore të Gadishullit Ballkanik. Nëpër territorin e Kosovës kalojnë rrugët që lidhin detin Adriatik, detin Egje dhe brendinë e Gadishullit Ballkanik. Kosova në vijë ajrore më së afërmi e ka detin Adriatik vëtëm rreth 100 km. *Pozita gjeografike: Ballkan, Evropa Juglindore. *Koordinatat gjeografike: 43 16 N, 41 53 S, 21 16 E, 19 59 W. *Sipërfaqja: 10,887 km2 *Kufijtë tokësor: 700.7 km (Shqipëria 111.8 km, IRJ e Maqedonisë 158.7 km, Mali i Zi 78.6 km, Serbia 351.6 km) *Pika më e ulët: Drini i Bardhë 297 m (pranë kufirit me Shqipërinë) *Pika më e lartë: Gjeravica 2,565 m *Burimet natyrore: nikeli, zinku, plumbi, linjiti, magnezi, qymyri, bakri, ari etj. :Artikulli kryesor : Relievi i Kosovës Majat më të larta të maleve * Gjeravica (Regjioni Pejë) 2.656 m * Bistra (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.640 m * Marjash (Regjioni Pejë) 2.530 m * Luboteni (Regjioni Ferizaj) 2.496 m * Kopraniku (Regjioni Pejë) 2.460 m * Mali i Strellcit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.377 m * Mali i Lumbardhit (Regjioni Pejë) 2.335 m :Artikulli kryesor: Tokat e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Bota bimore dhe shtazore e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Klima e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Hidrografia e Kosovës Lumenjtë dhe Liqenet e Republikes se Kosovës Lumenjtë kryesor të Kosovës dhe gjatësia e tyre ne territorin e saj: *Drini i Bardhë 122 km *Sitnica 90 km *Lumbardhi i Pejës 62 km *Morava e Binçes 60 km *Lepenci 53 km *Ereniku 51 km *Ibri 42 km *Lumbardhi i Prizrenit 31 km Liqenet kryesor të Republikes se Kosovës janë: *Gazivoda (Komuna Zubin Potok) 9.10 km2 *Radoniqi (Komuna Gjakovë) 5.96 km2 *Batllava (Komuna Besianë) 3.27 km2 *Badovci (Komuna Prishtinë) 2.57 km2 Zonat e mbrojtura Janë 52 zona të mbrojtura në Kosovë, që shtrihen në sipërfaqe prej 46.274 hektarë. është një park nacional me 39.000 hektarë, 35 monumente natyrore me 4.868 hektarë, 2 sipërfaqe të mbrojtura me 1.681 hektarë dhe 11 zona natyrore me 698 hektarë. Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikulturës së ndryshme. Blegtoria, prezantohet me gjedhet dhe shpezët. Edhe pse ka pasuri të madhe të mineraleve (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova është ndër rajonet më të varfra të Evropës, shkaku i okupimit shumëvjeçar dhe luftës. Nga 1 janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. Statistikat vitale të ekonomisë *GDP: 4 miliardë dollar (2007) **GDP shkalla e rritjes reale: 2.6% (2007) **GDP për kokë banori: 1.800 dollar (2007) **GDP - ndarja në sektorë: bujqësia 20%, industria 20%, shërbimet 60% *Fuqia punëtore: 832.000 (2007). 21.4% të angazhuar në bujqësi *Shkalla e papunësisë: 43% (2007) *Shkalla e inflacionit: 2% (2007) *Buxheti: **Të hyra: 1.364 miliard dollar **Shpenzime: 1.008 miliard dollar (2007) *Energjia: **Prodhimi: 3.996 miliard kWh (2006) **Shpenzimi: 4.281 miliard kWh (2006) *Eksporti: 110 milion € (2006) **Partnerët e eksportit: BE (25.8%), Serbia (18.9%), Shqipëria (11.4%), Maqedonia (8.8%), Zvicra (6.4%), etj. **Mallrat që eksportohen: Materiale të papërpunuara (38.7%), Mallra të përpunuara (28.8%), Makineri e pajisje transporti (8.1%), etj. *Importi: 1.3 miliardë € (2006) **Partnerët e importit: BE (30%), Maqedonia (19.7%), Serbia (14.6%), etj. **Mallrat që importohen: Mallra të përpunuara (20.3%), Makineri e pajisje transporti (17.8%), Ushqime dhe kafshë të gjalla (17.5%), Lëndë djegëse (16.6%), Produkte kimike (10.6%), etj. *Ndihma ekonomike: 324 milion dollar (2007) *Borxhi i jashtëm: sipas Bankës Kombëtare të Serbisë 1.2 miliard dollar, por Kosova ka pranuar rreth 900 milion dollar (2007) Tregu i punës në Kosovë Kosova ka një popullsi relativisht të re në moshë. 29,0 % e popullatës në moshë pune është e punësuar, kurse 23,3 % është e papunë. Shkalla e papunësisë (përqindja e të papunësuarve në fuqi punëtore) është 44,9%. Tregu i punës në Kosovë karakterizohet me normë (shkallë) të madhe të papunësisë si dhe me numër të madh të punëkërkuesve të regjistruar. Dy të tretat e të gjithë punëkërkuesve të regjistruar janë të pakualifikuar. Shumica e punëkërkuesve të regjistruar i përkasin grupit të moshës, në mes 25 dhe 39 vjeç. Në vitin 2007, numri i personave që kanë kërkuar punë ka qenë 334.595 persona. Vetëm 1.5% e tyre janë me universitet apo shkollë të lartë të kryer. Megjithatë Kosova, është një parajsë për hapjen e mundësive të punësimit, sepse interesimi për punë është shumë i madh. Pagat Në vitin 2006, paga maksimale në sektorin publik ka qenë 1.250 €, ndërsa ajo minimale ka qenë 130 €. Mesatarja e pagës në sektorin publik është 190 €. Ndërsa paga maksimale në sektorin privat ka qenë 2.500 €, e ajo minimale 150 €. Mesatarja në sektorin privat ka qenë 211 €. Punësimi në sektorin buxhetor Në vitin 2007, 74.366 persona kanë qenë të punësuar në sektorin buxhetor. * Shërbime të përgjithshme: 8.104 persona, me pagë mesatare 225 €. * Rend e siguri publike: 17.443 persona, me pagë mesatare 219 €. * Arsim: 32.289 persona, me pagë mesatare 191 €. * Shëndetësi: 13.217 persona, me pagë mesatare 164 €. * Ekonomi: 1.274 persona, me pagë mesatare 189 €. * Rekreacion dhe kulturë: 321 persona, me pagë mesatare 202 €. * Çështje banimi: 1.502 persona, me pagë mesatare 178 €. * Ambient: 216 persona, me pagë mesatare 221 €. Bujqësia :Artikulli kryesor : Bujqësia e Kosovës'' Blegtoria :Artikulli kryesor : Blegtoria e Kosovës Në Kosovë ekziston një blegtori në zhvillim e sipër. është një numër i konsiderueshëm i fermave të vogla, e gjithashtu edhe një numër solid i fermave të mëdha e të specializuara. Kafshët që rriten e zhvillohen në fermat e Kosovës në vitin 2006, kanë kaluar shifrën mbi 3 milionë. * Gjedhe: 381.995 krerë, shumica e tyre, lopë qumështore. * Derra: 68.223 krerë, shumica e të cilëve gica deri në 6 muaj. * Dele dhe dhi: 112.943 krerë, shumica e të cilave dele për mbarsim. * Kuaj dhe Gomarë: 7.348 krerë, shumica e të cilëve kuaj. * Shpezë: 2.524.533 copë, shumica e të cilave pula. Ekziston edhe një numër i koshereve të bletëve, që kalon shifrën mbi 72.000 koshere. Industria :Artikulli kryesor : Industria e Kosovës Energjetika :Artikulli kryesor : Energjetika e Kosovës Transporti dhe komunikacioni :Artikulli kryesor : Komunikacioni në Kosovë Në Kosovë janë 1.924 km rrugë, prej të cilave 630 km janë magjistrale dhe 1.294 km rajonale. Shumica e këtyre rrugëve janë të asfaltuara, gjithsej 1.666 km dhe 258 km të paasfaltuara. Gjithashtu janë edhe 430 km hekurudhë, prej të cilave 333 km shfrytëzohen për transport të udhëtarëve dhe 97 km për transport industrial. Kosova ka Aeroportin Ndërkombëtar të Prishtinës, që gjendet në Sllatinë të Lypjanit. Në vitin 2007, janë realizuar 4321 fluturime, me gati 1 milion udhëtar. :Artikulli kryesor : Tregtia në Kosovë :Artikulli kryesor : Zejtaria në Kosovë :Artikulli kryesor : Turizmi në Kosovë Politika sociale Për ta zbutur sadopak gjendjen e rëndë ekonomiko-sociale të shoqërisë kosovare të sapo dalë nga lufta, Kosova aplikon politikën e asistencës sociale. Në vitin 2006, 40.569 familje me 174.131 anëtarë, kanë marrë asistencë sociale. Me gjithë faktin që kursimet pensionale janë vjedhur nga Serbia, gjatë kohës së okupimit, Kosova ka siguruar fonde simbolike për pensionistë. Në dhjetor të vitit 2006, kanë qenë të regjistruar 127.356 pensionistë, për të cilët janë ndarë mbi 5 milion €. Që nga viti 2008, fondi pensional është rritur. Ndërkaq, punëtorët kosovarë, pas vitit 1999, kanë pasur mundësinë e kursimit në Trustin Pensional të Kosovës. Në vitin 2007, Kosova ka filluar edhe me pensionet e posaçme për Invalidët e Luftës dhe Familjet e Dëshmorëve. Fillimisht janë paguar mbi 7.500 persona të regjistruar, ndërsa në vitin 2008, është rritur edhe numri i personave që e gëzojnë këtë pension si dhe shuma e pensionit. Kosova ka edhe shtëpinë e pleqve në Prishtinë, ku në dhjetor 2006, kanë qenë të vendosur 106 pleq (81 shqiptarë, 11 serb dhe 14 të tjerë). 136 persona të tjerë (57 serb, 55 shqiptar dhe 24 të tjerë) kanë qenë të vendosur në Institucionin e Shtimes për personat me kërkesa të veçanta. Kosova ka edhe institutet që përkujdesen për foshnjat e braktisura. Në vitin 2006 janë braktisur 66 foshnja, 39 vajza dhe 27 djem. Demografia *Numri i popullsisë: 2.126.708 (2007) *Grupet etnike: Shqiptarët 92%, Serbët 5.3%, të tjerët 2.7% (Turq, Boshnjak, Goran, Ashkali, Rom, Egjiptian) *Feja: Myslimane 92%, Krishtere-katolike 2%, Krishtere-ortodokse 6% *Gjuhët: Shqipe 92%, Serbe 6%, Boshnjake e Turke 2% } Qytetet e Kosovës janë Prishtina, Ferizaji, Prizreni, Mitrovica, Peja, Gjakova, Gjilani. . Kosova ka rreth 2 127 000 banorë https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook/geos/kv.html, shumica prej tyre janë shqiptarë. Grupmoshat * 0-14 vj. 33% * 15-64 vj. 61% * 65 e me shumë vj. 6% Lëvizjet natyrore të popullsisë *Nataliteti 16.3/1000 *Mortaliteti 3.6/1000 **Shtimi natyror 12.7/1000 Jetëgjatësia mesatare * Meshkujt 67 vite * Femrat 71 vite **Mesatarja e dy gjinive 69 Vendbanimet :Artikulli kryesor : Vendbanimet e Kosovës Kosova ka gjithsej 1.466 vendbanime, që shpërndahen në 30 komuna. * Komunat me mbi 70 vendbanime: Gjakovë 88, Pejë 79, Besianë 77, Prizren 77, Dardanë 76, Leposaviq 75 dhe Lypjan 70. * Komunat me 40 - 70 vendbanime: Vushtrri 67, Gjilan 63, Zubin Potok 61, Klinë 54, Burim 50, Skenderaj 49, Prishtinë 49, Mitrovicë 47, Ferizaj 45, Malishevë 44, Viti 43, Kaçanik 42, Therandë 41 dhe Deçan 40. * Komunat me nën 40 vendbanime: Sharr 36, Rahovec 36, Drenas 35, Zveçan 35, Shtime 23, Obiliq 20, Fushë Kosovë 18, Shtërpcë 16 dhe Novobërdë 10. Arsimi * Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. Numri i fëmijëve, nxënësve dhe i studentëve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 25.721 * Fillor: 322.864, fillor special: 703 * I mesëm: 74.635, i mesëm special: 94 * Universitar: 28.707 Numri i mësimdhënësve, në vitin shkollor/akademik 2005/2006 ka qenë: * Parafillor: 1.141 * Fillor: 16.705, fillor special: 138 * I mesëm: 4.558, i mesëm special: 51 * Universitar: 980 Kultura dhe Arti Në Kosovë janë 4 teatro kombëtare dhe profesionale. Ato i kanë 1545 ulëse, dhe rreth 18.440 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 65 persona. Gjithashtu janë edhe 21 teatro amatore, me 6542 ulëse, me rreth 76.385 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këto teatro është 150. Kosova Ka edhe një teatër të fëmijëve, me 110 ulëse dhe rreth 9.640 spektatorë. Numri i të punësuarve në këtë teatër është 9 persona. Në vitin 2006, në Kosovë, këto teatro kanë dhënë 612 shfaqje teatrale, 117 koncerte dhe një shfaqje baleti. Numri i spektatorëve ka qenë 104.465 persona. Kosova ka edhe 14 kinema dhe 17 galeri arti. Në vitin 2006, numri i spektatorëve në kinema ka qenë 56.791 persona, ndërsa galeritë kanë organizuar 109 ekspozita. Shiko edhe këtë * Njohja e Kosovës si shtet i pavarur * Flamuri i Kosovës * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar: 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës në ish-Jugosllavi * Lista e viteve në Kosovë Lidhje të jashtme * Amëza e turizmit - Ministria e Tregëtisë * Amëza: Beqiraj.com - të dhëna të përgjithëshme * Amëza : Kosova Biz - të dhëna ekonomike Referencat Category:Kosovë Category:Shtete në Evropë af:Kosovo als:Kosovo an:Kosovo ang:Kosovo ar:كوسوفو arz:كوسوفو ast:Kosovo az:Kosovo bar:Kosovo bat-smg:Kuosuovs be:Косава be-x-old:Косава bg:Косово bn:কসোভো br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo ceb:Kosovo crh:Kosovo cs:Kosovo cv:Косово cy:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo diq:Kosova dsb:Kosowo el:Κοσσυφοπέδιο en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo eu:Kosovo fa:کوزوو fi:Kosovo fiu-vro:Kosovo fo:Kosovo fr:Kosovo frp:Kosovo fy:Kosovo ga:An Chosaiv gan:科索沃 gl:Kosovo gn:Kosovo gv:Kosovo he:קוסובו hi:कोसोवो hr:Kosovo hsb:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo ie:Kosovo io:Kosovo is:Kosóvó it:Kosovo ja:コソボ jv:Kosovo ka:კოსოვო kk:Косово kn:ಕೊಸೊವೊ ko:코소보 ksh:Kosovo ku:Kosovo kv:Косово kw:Kosova la:Ager Merulensis lad:Kosovo lb:Kosovo li:Kosovo lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova mk:Косово ms:Kosovo mt:Kosovo nah:Cosovo nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo nov:Kosovo nrm:Kosovo oc:Kosova os:Косово pap:Kosovo pl:Kosowo pms:Kosovo pt:Kosovo qu:Kusuwu ro:Kosovo roa-rup:Cosova ru:Косово sah:Косова scn:Kòssuvu sco:Kosovo sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sk:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo sw:Kosovo ta:கொசோவோ th:คอซอวอ tl:Kosovo tr:Kosova uk:Косово ur:کوسووہ uz:Kosovo vec:Kosovo vi:Kosovo wuu:科索沃 zea:Kosovo zh:科索沃 zh-classical:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo zh-yue:科索沃